Let me feel your halo
by CassBoy
Summary: Eu não precisava mais das minhas barreiras. Meu anjo estava ali e eu podia sentir sua graça. Ao meu lado, ao meu redor, dentro de mim.  Songfic para Halo  Beyoncè/Florence   The Machines .


**Disclaimer:** Os personagens desta história não me pertencem, fazem parte do universo Supernatural e eu não lucro nada com ela, a não ser a diversão que tenho ao escrevê-la e os reviews (^^)

**Conteúdo:** Romance/Slash Dastiel – Conteúdo adulto, já sabe: não gosta, não leia, pode fechar a página agora ^^

**Beta:** Anarco Girl (que mesmo a distância TEM o poder do chicote!)

**Sinopse: **Eu não precisava mais das minhas barreiras. Meu anjo estava ali e eu podia sentir sua graça. Ao meu lado, ao meu redor, dentro de mim. Songfic para _Halo (Beyoncè/Florence and the Machines)_

**Nota 1: **Não foi feita com esse intento, mas já que estamos na data, fic romântica para o Dia dos Namorados ^^

**Nota 2: **Eu traduzi "halo" por halo (leia-se álo), porque halo dá a ideia de uma aura, que envolve a pessoa toda, não apenas uma auréola (tradução mais comum de "halo").

**Nota²/Link: **A música original é da Beyoncè, mas a versão que me inspirou é um cover do Florence + The Machine - ht*t*p:/w*ww*.y*outub*e.*co*m/w*atch?v=r*YZhXsQ0Ma8

* * *

><p><em><strong>Let me feel your halo<strong>_

_**Remember those walls I built?**_

_(Lembra-se daquela barreiras que eu construí?)_

_**Well, baby they're tumbling down**_

_(Bem, querido, elas estão desabando)_

_**And they didn't even put up a fight**_

_(E elas nem ao menos resistiram)_

_**They didn't even make up a sound**_

_(Elas não fizeram som algum)_

Apenas uma pequena parte da minha consciência registrou o quão estranho, o quão errado aquilo poderia parecer. Porque eu não estava ligando. Todos os meus conceitos de bom e ruim, certo e errado estavam sendo destruídos naquele momento. Porque não poderia ser ruim, não poderia ser mal.

O toque daqueles lábios nos meus era suave, mas tinha um poder devastador. Talvez ele não fizesse ideia, mas eu sabia. Eu sabia que todas as minhas defesas, as minhas barreiras tão preciosas, construídas ao longo de minha vida, estavam sucumbindo naquele beijo. Sem a menor resistência.

Não houve resistência nem mesmo quando o beijo se aprofundou, quando entreabri minha boca para receber a língua quente, mas tímida, sem saber direito o que fazer. Eu, com minha experiência, enlacei minha própria língua na dele, ensinando os movimentos. Meu coração disparou quando me dei conta de que era seu primeiro beijo.

Mas eu não ia parar. Não havia _como _parar. Não havia como voltar atrás depois de provar o gosto doce que ele tinha. O melhor que eu já tinha provado. O mais diferente. Havia algo no beijo dele que fazia meu corpo arrepiar-se todo. Algo puro e inocente, que me era dado livremente.

_**I found a way to let you in**_

_(Eu achei um jeito de deixar você entrar)_

_**But I never really had a doubt**_

_(Mas eu nunca realmente duvidei)_

_**Standing in the light of your halo**_

_(Estando na luz do seu halo)_

_**I got my angel now**_

_(Eu tenho meu anjo agora)_

Devagar, minhas mãos tiraram o sobretudo cor de creme e em seguida o terno azul escuro. Sem soltar-me de seus lábios, afrouxei a gravata e desabotoei os botões da camisa branca. Senti seu corpo estremecer quando meus dedos tocaram a pele branca e macia.

- Dean. – ouvi-o gemer meu nome, baixinho.

Enquanto despia seu tórax, me perguntava por que tinha demorado tanto tempo para deixar aquilo acontecer. Porque, naquele momento, eu percebi que era o que eu tinha desejado, desde o instante em que tinha posto os olhos nele. Talvez desde antes, quando, na minha hora mais escura, ele tocou-me com sua luz, com sua graça.

Mas precisávamos passar por tudo o que tínhamos passado para chegar até ali. Para que aquele vínculo que tínhamos se tornasse cada vez mais profundo. Profundo o suficiente para que eu pudesse confiar, para que ele pudesse confiar. Para que pudéssemos nos entregar, como estávamos prestes a fazer.

Percorri seu peito com as mãos, sentindo cada parte, apreciando cada contração, saboreando cada olhar que ele me lançava. Ah, aquele olhar. Os olhos dele eram perigosos. Mergulhar neles era um risco. Mas há muito que eu já tinha me afogado naqueles dois infinitos oceanos azuis.

Infinitos porque detrás deles escondia-se algo muito maior que aquele corpo físico. Aquele a quem eu me confiava naquele momento não era um homem qualquer. Castiel era um anjo. O meu anjo. E eu era seu.

_**It's like I've been awakened**_

_(É como se eu tivesse sido desperto)_

_**Every rule I had you breaking**_

_(Cada regra que eu deixei você quebrar)_

_**It's the risk that I'm taking**_

_(É o risco que eu estou correndo)_

_**I ain't never gonna shut you out**_

_(Eu nunca vou afastar você)_

Depois de tirar suas calças, parei para vê-lo quase nu, apenas de cuecas. Meus olhos corriam por seu corpo aos poucos, pedindo permissão para desvendar cada pedaço. Permissão que me era dada pelo modo como ele me olhava. Ele era lindo. E não era só de Jimmy Novak, o homem cujo corpo abrigava o espírito de Castiel, que eu falava. Jimmy e Castiel eram um só naquele momento.

Aproximei-me novamente, e tornei a beijá-lo. Podia sentir seu coração acelerado, contra o meu peito. O calor de sua pele atravessando o tecido da minha camisa. Tomei suas mãos e guiei-as para que ele tirasse minha jaqueta. Castiel era inteligente, aprendia rápido. Logo tinha se livrado de minha camisa e abria meu cinto, meu zíper, baixando a calça jeans.

Ali estava eu, deixando que ele me despisse, deixando que ele entrasse naquilo que era mais íntimo em mim. Claro que muitas mulheres já tinham me visto nu. Mas Castiel via além da nudez física. Para ele eu despia minha alma, com todos os tormentos e as poucas alegrias que eu tinha vivido. Sentir suas safiras me avaliando, curiosas, trouxe um frêmito que eu jamais havia experimentado. Elas me exploravam com avidez e suavidade, com malícia e inocência, naquele misto contraditório que o próprio anjo era.

E dessa vez foi ele que novamente juntou nossos lábios, nossos corpos. Sua palidez ressaltada pela minha pele érea. Seu corpo sem marcas, imaculado, em contraste com as minhas muitas cicatrizes – todas adquiridas depois que eu tinha sido resgatado. Ele tocou em cada uma delas, e a cada toque era como se fossem curadas, apagadas.

_**Hit me like a ray of Sun**_

_(Me atinja como um raio de Sol)_

_**Burning through my darkest night**_

_(Ardendo através da minha noite mais escura)_

_**You're the only one that I want**_

_(Você é o único que eu quero)_

_**Think I'm addicted to your light**_

_(Acho que estou viciado em sua luz)_

Por fim, ele tocou na última. A mais aparente, a mais evidente. A marca com a forma de sua mão em meu ombro. A prova física do nosso vínculo, gravada para sempre em minha pele. Coloquei minha própria mão sobre a sua, e foi como se a marca ardesse em brasas, irradiando calor por todo meu corpo.

Visões passaram por minha mente. Lembranças dos meus tormentos no Inferno. Porque eu, Dean Winchester, já havia descido ao Inferno. Tanto a morada dos demônios quanto o meu inferno interior. Mas em meio àquelas angústias, brilhava uma luz. A luz dele, Castiel. Do anjo que havia me tirado de lá. Aquela marca era lembrança do meu resgate.

E, assim como eu o tinha sentido curando-me das minhas cicatrizes, eu sentia que aos poucos ele me curava da cicatriz maior em meu peito. Do vazio que era minha vida antes de conhecê-lo. Agora que eu o tinha, sentia que não poderia me afastar mais. Precisava da luz que ele me dava, precisava do calor que ele fazia brotar no meu coração.

- Cas... – sussurrei. O apelido que eu gostava tanto. – Vem...

Puxei-o para a cama. Obedientemente ele veio, deitando-se por cima de mim. Seu peso sobre mim era leve, suave. Como tudo nele. Virei-o e fiz com que ficasse por baixo. Castiel era inexperiente. Eu precisava mostrar a ele como é que se fazia.

Desci por seu pescoço, distribuindo beijos e mordidas de leve. O som de sua voz rouca gemendo era inebriante – tanto quanto seu sabor adocicado. Devagar, suguei seus mamilos, passando minha língua ao redor deles, arrancando gemidos mais altos.

- Dean... Dean... Dean… - meu nome repetido por ele era extasiante.

Por alguns momentos, sentia-me culpado por tirar a pureza daquele ser angelical. Mas ele se dava tão livremente e eu precisava tanto daquilo que não havia espaço para aquele sentimento. Continuei meu caminho, passando ao tórax definido, para chegar até a parte mais importante.

- Cas, eu... eu posso? – perguntei, antes mesmo de tocá-lo.

- Você pode tudo, Dean. – ele respondeu. – Eu sou seu, Dean Winchester.

Era o que eu precisava. Meus instintos gritavam para arrancar logo aquela peça de roupa que me separava de sua nudez. Mas eu precisava me controlar. Portanto foi lentamente que minhas mãos fizeram a boxer preta descer por suas pernas.

Aproximei-me de seu membro ereto. Toquei-o com a ponta dos dedos, observando suas reações. O modo como fechou os olhos e contraiu os lábios me indicaram que tinha sido bom. Envolvi-o mais firmemente e ele gemeu. Aos poucos, minha mão subia e descia, massageando-o com firmeza.

- Ah, Dean... isso é tão... bom!

- Eu sei, Cas. Eu quero que seja bom. Quero te dar o melhor.

E eu ainda estava longe do meu melhor. Sem avisar, envolvi-o com minha boca. O grito que escapou de seus lábios fez meu corpo se arrepiar. Não era minha primeira vez com um homem, mas era a primeira vez que eu fazia aquilo. Castiel me tinha daquela forma, àquele ponto. Por ele, não me importava. Porque era bom, muito bom.

Suguei-o com vontade, provando seu gosto, explorando aquelas sensações tão novas. Novas para mim, novas para ele. E era bom compartilhar daquelas descobertas com meu anjo. Quanto mais seu membro preenchia minha boca, mais eu era preenchido por aquele sentimento bom, por aquela plenitude que eu nunca havia sentido.

E eu queria mais. Muito mais.

_**I swore I'd never fall again**_

_(Eu havia jurado que nunca cairia de novo)_

_**But this don't even feel like falling**_

_(Mas isso nem parece uma queda)_

_**Gravity can't forget**_

_(A gravidade não pode esquecer)_

_**To pull me back to the ground again**_

_(De me puxar de volta para o chão)_

Por isso, eu parei antes que ele gozasse. Eu queria fazê-lo sentir o quão bom era a sensação, mas ainda não era hora. Meus beijos cobriram a extensão do seu corpo até chegar novamente à sua boca. Mais uma vez mergulhei no sabor daqueles lábios, no calor daquela língua que se enroscava na minha com tanta habilidade que nem parecia ter aprendido aqueles movimentos apenas momentos antes.

Senti as mãos dele passearem pelas minhas costas, cada pêlo do meu corpo se arrepiando à passagem dos dedos delicados. Não conseguia evitar os gemidos que escapavam de minha boca. Deixei que ele fizesse o caminho que quisesse. Castiel me tocava de um jeito completamente diferente. Era um toque cheio de curiosidade e de algo mais profundo. Não era como as outras pessoas que já haviam tocado em mim.

Mas nós _tínhamos_ um vínculo mais profundo. Agora eu percebia. Enquanto finalmente ele me despia da boxer branca e eu entregava a intimidade do meu corpo nu, eu entendia todos os olhares trocados, todas as palavras não ditas, todos os sentimentos ocultos. Castiel era mais do que o anjo que me salvara. Era mais do que o anjo que me guardava. Era o anjo que eu amava.

Amar era um verbo estranho em meu dicionário. O amor sempre fora torto em minha vida. Não que eu reclamasse. Já tinha aprendido a aceitar aquilo. Minha família era quebrada. Estilhaçada. Amaldiçoada. Mas era minha família. E eu nunca poderia me deixar envolver com outra pessoa, porque era arriscado demais. Não havia como ser caçador e pai de família ao mesmo tempo. Eu não repetiria o erro de John Winchester.

Mas sem perceber eu tinha caído. Uma queda tão suave que eu não senti, uma vez que o ponto de impacto com o chão não veio. Esse impacto fora o beijo que iniciara o que estava acontecendo. Aquele beijo fora apenas a queda do último véu que me impedia de enxergar a verdade.

_**Everywhere I'm looking now**_

_(Em todo lugar que eu olho, agora)_

_**I'm surrounded by your embrace**_

_(Estou envolvido pelo seu abraço)_

_**Baby I can see your halo**_

_(Baby, eu posso ver o seu halo)_

_**You know you're my saving grace**_

_(Sabe, você é minha graça salvadora)_

O calor do corpo dele aquecia ainda mais o meu. Sentir meu sexo roçando no seu era a coisa mais incrível do mundo. Eu não ousava me mexer muito, temendo não conseguir segurar o gozo. Mas ele se mexia. Surpreendeu-me quando virou meu corpo, ficando por cima de mim. Sorri de leve.

- Está aprendendo rápido, Cas. – gracejei, partilhando a minha conclusão.

- Você ensina bem. – foi a resposta, tão surpreendente quanto o gesto.

Tudo o que eu podia fazer era puxá-lo para outro beijo, para outro mergulho naquele homem-anjo que tinha me conquistado. E era como se a cada momento aquela sensação quente no meu peito crescesse. Como se eu fosse ficando cada vez mais pleno e inteiro. Curado. Abraçado por uma graça que eu não conhecia. E eu podia jurar que enxergava suas asas, brilhantes e magníficas em suas costas, calorosas e aconchegantes enquanto se dobravam a minha volta, envolvendo-me por inteiro.

Assim como eu tinha feito, ele desceu beijando meu tórax, meu abdômen, até chegar ao meu membro, que doía de tão duro. Estava tão sensível que eu gemi apenas com o toque de seus dedos na glande. Ele parou, olhando-me, indeciso. Com o olhar, indiquei que estava tudo bem. Arfei mais uma vez quando os dedos não apenas tocaram, mas fecharam-se em volta de mim, subindo e descendo devagar. Era simplesmente extasiante.

Mas não era nada se comparado ao prazer que foi ter aqueles lábios e aquela língua passeando por meu sexo, a saliva me molhando aos poucos, facilitando o deslizar enquanto eu mexia os quadris. Porque era impossível não querer foder aquela boca tão quente, mesmo que fosse de um anjo puro como Castiel.

Segurei seus cabelos macios, levando sua cabeça no ritmo certo. Ele se deixou conduzir por mim, as mãos acariciando minhas pernas, alguns gemidos guturais entre as minhas estocadas em sua garganta. O controle estava fugindo de mim. Como me controlar se era tão bom? Se aquilo me fazia sentir que estava flutuando, a deriva em um oceano de prazer.

Meus dedos enrolavam-se nas madeixas negras com cada vez mais força, enquanto eu me mexia cada vez mais rápido e gemia cada vez mais alto. Ondas percorriam meu corpo, descargas elétricas em cada uma das minhas terminações nervosas. O coração batia cada vez mais acelerado, a pressão sanguínea querendo arrebentar minhas veias. O suor molhava meu corpo...

- C... Cas!

O nome dele saiu rasgado de minha garganta, enquanto eu me desfazia em sua boca. O ar que entrava em meus pulmões não parecia ser suficiente e por um segundo eu achei que estivesse morrendo. Mas morrendo feliz. Satisfeito como nunca tinha estado.

_**You're everything I need and more**_

_(Você é tudo que eu preciso e mais)_

_**It's written all over your face**_

_(Está escrito em seu rosto)_

_**Baby I can feel your halo**_

_(Baby, eu posso sentir o seu halo)_

_**Pray it won't fade away**_

_(Eu rezo para que ele não desapareça)_

Vi que ele tinha engolido o líquido que eu derramara em sua boca. Limpei o pouco que tinha escorrido e beijei-o. Eu tinha maculado sua pureza. Deveria me sentir culpado por aquilo, mas não sentia. Porque eu sabia que ele queria tanto quanto eu. Ele me dizia isso com seu olhar, com seu toque em minha pele. E com mais alguma outra coisa. Porque agora era como se houvesse entre nós um outro sentido, que ia além dos outros todos. Por isso eu não precisava dizer nada. Apenas beijá-lo e sentir o calor do seu corpo.

E pela primeira vez em toda a minha vida eu senti que eu não precisava de mais nada. Senti que o vazio que me consumia por dentro estava finalmente preenchido. Cheio da graça dele. Cheio da luz do meu anjo salvador. Cheio de Castiel. Naquele momento novamente me resgatando.

E no meu coração, eu desejava com todas as minhas forças que fosse para sempre. Porque eu estava cansado de sofrer. Habituado, resignado, conformado. Mas cansado. Além daquele ponto, não sabia quanto mais poderia agüentar. No entanto, naquele rosto angelical, naqueles olhos de mistério, repousava a minha esperança, o meu alívio, o meu conforto. Em torno daquele rosto, o halo do amor que se firmava entre o meu coração e o seu resplandecia. Era a visão mais sublime que eu já tivera dele: corpo nu, asas e auréola.

Mas ainda faltava uma coisa. Eu tinha prometido dar a ele o melhor. E eu daria a ele o melhor de mim. Em troca de sua pureza, eu entregaria a única coisa em mim que ainda era pura. Abriria mão do que era mais íntimo por ele. Eu, Dean Winchester, seria dele, Castiel, como nunca tinha sido de nenhum homem.

Deitei-o na cama e passei minha perna por cima de seu corpo. Inclinei o tronco para beijá-lo, antes de sussurrar em seu ouvido.

- Cas, eu quero ser seu.

- E eu quero você Dean. Mas...

- Eu sei. Não se preocupe. É só... deixar os instintos te levarem.

_**I can feel your halo**__**, halo, halo**_

_(Eu posso sentir o seu halo, halo, halo)_

_**I can see your halo**__**, halo, halo**_

_(Eu posso ver o seu halo, halo, halo)_

_**I can feel your halo**__**, halo, halo**_

_(Eu posso sentir o seu halo, halo, halo)_

_**I can see your halo**__**, halo, halo**_

_(Eu posso ver o seu halo, halo, halo)_

Ele assentiu e eu estremeci. Eu também precisava deixar que aquele desejo louco que batia em meu peito me levasse. Era uma experiência completamente nova para mim. Mas eu queria. Com saliva, lubrifiquei seu membro e meu próprio corpo. Devagar, posicionei-me forcei-me contra ele.

Gemi na primeira pontada de dor. Respirei fundo. Percebi seu olhar preocupado e tranqüilizei-o.

- Está tudo bem. Eu consigo.

Eu conseguiria. Forcei mais um pouco e senti que meu corpo cedia àquela invasão. Não sem dor, mas também com prazer. Porque a cada centímetro que deslizava para dentro de mim, ardendo e rasgando, o rosto de Castiel se contorcia com um êxtase que eu conhecia muito bem. E aquilo já era o suficiente para mim.

- Dean! – o mundo parou de girar no momento em ele gemeu meu nome daquele jeito, quando tinha me penetrado por inteiro.

Não sei dizer o que saiu de minha boca naquela hora. Tê-lo fisicamente em meu interior completava o sentimento que eu vinha experimentando naquela noite. Agora Castiel me preenchia integralmente, corpo, alma, coração. Eu era inteiramente dele, pertencia a ele, para sempre. A marca no meu ombro ardeu ligeiramente, como que para me lembrar de que era assim há muito tempo.

Olhei naquelas íris cor de safira, agora cheias da chama da luxúria e do desejo. Elas refletiam exatamente as minhas. Estavam ligadas, conectadas, como nossas almas, nossos corpos. Tomei sua mão e levei-a à marca. Senti-la ali era reviver o momento da minha primeira salvação. Primeira porque a segunda estava acontecendo naquele exato instante, com aquele ato.

Devagar, comecei a mexer-me. Era fascinante ouvir seus arfados baixos cada vez que eu fazia com que ele entrasse e saísse. Eu também devia estar gemendo, mas tinha pouca consciência de mim naquele momento. Tudo que eu precisava saber era que Castiel me tocava naquele ponto toda vez que me penetrava.

E ficou ainda melhor quando ele foi ganhando mais confiança. As estocadas foram se intensificando, até que ele se chocava contra meus quadris com força e ímpeto, me fazendo gritar. Eu estava em outro estado de consciência, transcendendo aquele espaço e aquele tempo. Por um segundo me perguntei se era assim que Castiel enxergava o mundo quando não estava visível.

Espalmei minhas mãos em seu peito, coberto de suor, enquanto ele me segurava pela cintura, forçando-me para baixo, de encontro ao seu membro que deslizava para dentro e para fora. Meu próprio pênis já estava duro novamente, roçando seu abdômen cada vez que eu me aproximava dele.

Querendo seu gosto em minha boca, puxei seu tronco, fazendo sentar-se na cama, enquanto eu enlaçava sua cintura com minhas pernas. Nossos corpos se misturavam cada vez mais, respiração, saliva, suor. Agora eu controlava um pouco mais a situação, mexendo os quadris em movimentos circulares.

Mas me surpreendi quando ele se levantou da cama, comigo preso em seu pescoço pelos braços e em sua cintura pelas pernas e foi até a mesa a um canto do quarto, deitando-me nela. Sorri quando encarei seu olhar, porque definitivamente não era um olhar de anjo. No entanto, logo meu sorriso se desfez em um gemido alto, quando ele estocou com força. E o fez outra vez, e outra, e mais outra.

Foram vezes sem conta. Não que eu estivesse preocupado em contar. Ou conseguisse. Qualquer capacidade de raciocínio que pudesse ter restado em mim tinha sido varrida com aquelas investidas vigoras dentro de mim. Para completar, meu anjo desvirtuado agarrou meu pênis e começou a masturbar-me.

Eu não agüentei e gozei primeiro. Mas talvez tenha sido melhor. Porque em meu ápice eu perderia o que veio a seguir. O primeiro gozo de Castiel. O anjo em seu estado de glória. Poderia ser apenas meus sentidos confusos naquele turbilhão de sensações, mas eu juraria que tinha vislumbrado sua verdadeira forma: mais perfeita e sublime que tudo que eu já vira, mais até do que a visão que tivera pouco antes. Mais grandioso do que eu poderia imaginar. Mais brilhante que o Sol, mas ainda assim eu podia olhar.

As palavras que saíam de sua boca não eram em linguagem humana. A única palavra que eu compreendia era meu nome, repetido milhares de vezes. Por fim ele desabou por cima de mim, ofegante, e eu passei os braços por seus ombros, as mãos acariciando os cabelos molhados de suor. O esplendor havia sumido, mas eu podia senti-lo gravado em minha alma. Estava marcado para sempre nela.

Sem sair de dentro de mim, ele me levou para a cama. Deitou-se me costas, fazendo seu peso pressionar-me contra o colchão. Ficamos assim, abraçados, até a respiração de ambos se acalmar. Devagar, ele se retirou e deitou ao meu lado.

Não havia necessidade de palavras. Nosso vínculo nos dizia tudo que precisávamos saber. Eu o amava, ele me amava. Aquele era só o começo de nossa história. Ou melhor, da melhor parte dela. Porque ela havia começado desde muito tempo, desde que o destino urdira as tramas que me levariam ao Inferno, apenas para ser resgatado por ele.

Castiel me envolveu em seus braços e nos cobriu. Baixinho, começou a cantar alguma coisa em meu ouvido, em enochiano. Parecia muito uma canção de ninar. Seus dedos se enrolavam em meus cabelos e passeavam pela minha barba por fazer. Embalado por aquilo, envolto no seu calor aconchegante, não demorei muito para dormir.

Mas, mesmo dormindo, eu sentia sua presença comigo. Eu a sentiria a partir de agora mesmo que ele estivesse distante. Castiel agora era parte de mim. Assim como eu era parte dele. E assim seria, para sempre.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da Beta:<strong> Oi, pessoas! Lamento muitíssimo por demorar com a betagem dessa Dastiel perfeita, pois a 6ª temporada não terminou exatamente como eu esperava... Aliás, acho que ninguém esperava. Mas Dastiel é amor. Muito, muito mais que lemon (e vocês sabem o quanto adoro lemon, então devem entender o que quero dizer). Por isso, eu ainda acredito. Sempre acreditarei. Dean vai salvar o Cas. Por que o amor sempre vence no final, certo? =/

HoneyBee, meu amor, não fique chateado comigo pela demora, tá? Espero que receba muitos reviews. Feliz dia dos namorados, querido! S2

**Nota do Autor: **Ai, tadinha da Anarco, sempre se justificando. Ah, o pessoal sabe das suas dificuldades. E a fic veio na hora certa, bem no dia apropriado pra algo bem romântico. Pois é, eu tenho esperanças no amor dos dois. E mesmo se não acontecer no seriado, pelo menos no mundo das fics eles serão pra sempre um do outro. Feliz Dia dos Namorados, pra minha Anarco querida, e pros meus leitores amados!

**PS.: **Eu sei que estou devendo ainda o último capítulo de MPA, mas além da travada básica que eu tive, as coisas da faculdade estavam uma loucura. Mas as coisas já estão andando de novo, o chicote da Anarco estalando e não deve demorar muito até sair o capítulo (#SoSorry!).


End file.
